Listen to the Rain
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: "Y te dispones a disfrutar de este momento hasta el último segundo por dos razones: porque has hecho una promesa y porque, después de todo, tú también amas la lluvia. • ESCENA PERDIDA DEL ANIME, CAPITULO 24. Antes "Escucha a la lluvia"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo ser viviente que se encuentre leyendo esto y muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí XD. Este one-shot me vino a la mente mientras el día de ayer me la pase encerrada en mi casa debido a la fuerte lluvia…y mientras veía la lluvia caer por mi ventana y escuchaba música (mas específicamente a Evanescence) , _me vino a la mente un detalle que me llamo mucho la atención del ultimo capitulo del anime de Chrno Crusade…los aproximadamente seis meses que Chrno y Rosette estuvieron aislados en esa pequeña cabaña,_ siempre me intrigó mucho lo que pudieron haber pasado en ese tiempo y es de esa curiosidad de donde surgió este one-shot inspirado en esa linda canción, que sinceramente espero que disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. **Si tienen alguna critica, sugerencia o comentario, se aceptan reviews, son muy bien recibidos XD. **

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.

_**Summary**_: ONE-SHOT "Y te dispones a disfrutar de este momento hasta el último segundo por dos razones: porque has hecho una promesa y porque, después de todo… _tú también amas la lluvia._" ESCENA PERDIDA DEL ANIME, CAPITULO 24

_

* * *

_

_**Inspirado en Listen to the Rain, de Evanescence**_

_

* * *

_

_**Escucha a la lluvia**_

…

El repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado interrumpe tu sueño. Con tu agudo sentido de la visión, la buscas en la oscuridad de la pequeña cabaña y te das cuenta que no se encuentra dentro. Te sientas en la cama sobresaltado y agudizas el oído para saber donde se encuentra, y escuchas su acompasada respiración fuera, en el corredor.

Con mucho esfuerzo, te levantas de la cama y, con pasos cortos dado tu condición, te diriges afuera. La encuentras sentada, balanceándose tranquilamente el columpio del corredor, ese que sabes que ella adora. Esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia.

-Rosette…

Ella voltea, sobresaltándose un poco y poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Chrno, me asustaste.

-Lo lamento…deberías estar durmiendo.

-No podía dormir…y no quise despertarte.

-Sabes que no me hubiera importado en absoluto, Rosette.

-Lo se.- Contesta distraídamente mientras se levanta del columpio y se recarga con los brazos cruzados en el barandal frente a ella.

La tenue luz de la lámpara que cuelga a su costado, la ilumina de forma tenue, dándole un aura casi celestial a su piel de porcelana y a su hermoso cabello rubio, ahora suelto. Y sin poder evitarlo te sonrojas al darte cuenta de tus pensamientos, por lo que sacudes la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de tu mente.

-Entremos Rosette, es tarde y además…

-La lluvia es hermosa, ¿no lo crees Chrno?- Comenta mientras parece estar en un lugar muy lejano…- Me hace recordar ese día en el que Joshua y yo nos escabullimos del internado mientras estaba lloviendo, solo para verte-.

-Si... tu y Joshua terminaron tres días en cama por un muy fuerte resfriado- le recuerdas con un toque de desaprobación y nostalgia en tu voz.

-Pero debes admitir que el haber jugado los tres debajo de la lluvia compensó el hecho de resfriarnos, y afortunadamente Joshua se recuperó casi de inmediato…recuerdo que incluso yo dure un día mas que el en cama- dice ella con total diversión.

Se sumergen los dos en un cómodo silencio, observando las finas gotas de lluvia que caen y los tenues rayos de la luna que se cuelan entre las nubes.

-Me encantaría volver a jugar en la lluvia.- Suelta de repente sacándote de tus pensamientos, mientras una sonrisa empieza a adornar su bello rostro al mismo tiempo que toma tu mano y te lleva fuera del refugio en el que minutos antes se encontraban, hacia la lluvia.

-Rosette, creo que no es buena idea, es muy tarde y no me gustaría que enfermaras…-le dices de forma casi suplicante, al mismo tiempo que sientes sobre tu cuerpo como la fina lluvia cae sobre ambos. Ella suelta tu mano y ves como corre con infinita gracia sobre los charcos, mientras la escuchas reír de forma encantadora, al mismo tiempo que la fresca brisa nocturna ondea su pulcro camisón blanco.

-Rosette…-ella regresa su vista hacia ti. Se acerca con pasos lentos y te das cuenta de que su sonrisa ha desaparecido. No parece estar molesta…mas bien avergonzada. Pero te das cuenta, por esa mirada profunda que te dedica, que en esos ojos azules se encuentran muchas emociones selladas y piensas, por mucho, que es la imagen más hermosa que tus ojos han visto nunca.

-Se que te debo parecer una tonta en este momento…pero siempre he pensado que una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer…antes de irme, es jugar bajo la lluvia… recordar esa época…la mas feliz de toda mi vida, porque tenia a mi hermano conmigo… y es que la lluvia me recuerda a el…- Te dice mientras acaricia tu mejilla suavemente.

Y te sientes como un completo estúpido, y la tristeza e impotencia se hacen presentes en ti. Sabes que les queda muy poco tiempo, dado que en ti ya han comenzado a aparecer un dolor casi insoportable en tus permanentemente abiertas heridas y un gran cansancio, de una manera más que sobrecogedora…y en ella también aunque, (para tu alivio) no tan abrumadoramente como a ti. Y te preguntas como es que ella es capaz de soportarlo de esa manera…e inmediatamente sabes porque: para no preocuparte.

-…y también me recuerda a ti…y todos esos momentos que compartimos juntos, recuerdos que tendré conmigo siempre…hasta el final.- y su bella sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro, iluminando también sus sorprendentes orbes azules.

Y en ese preciso instante, tomas su mano que aun reposa en tu mejilla e, ignorando el intenso dolor que sientes, la guías por sobre los charcos de calida agua cristalina mientras el único ruido que perturba el silencio de la oscura noche es el de las pisadas de ambos y su calida risa, que termina contagiándote irremediablemente.

Y juras, teniendo de testigos a la lluvia, la noche y la luna que ahora ilumina con todo su esplendor la oscuridad, que mientras los dos sigan vivos y permanezcan juntos, tu único propósito será hacerla lo mas feliz que puedas…porque es y será, la persona mas importante de tu vida.

Y te dispones a disfrutar de este momento hasta el último segundo por dos razones: porque has hecho una promesa y porque, después de todo… _tú también amas la lluvia._

_

* * *

_

Bueno, espero de todo corazón que no me haya salido muy insípido…realmente me gusto escribir este one –shot…tal vez en un futuro, escriba mas momentos como este de Chrno y Rosette y los publique aquí mismo…pero por ahora los dejo con este XD.

**NOTA**_**: Les recomiendo escuchar la canción o buscar la letra en español la canción la pondré en mi perfil XD**_

**Por cierto, también tengo una **_**serie de drabbles de Chrno Crusade**_**, llamados **_**Everything's not lost**_**, inspirados en distintas canciones de Coldplay, por si quieren darse una vuelta por ahí los invito a leerlos, están en mi perfil XD. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**

_**Atte. Corazón De Piedra Verde.**_


	2. NOTA FINAL DE AUTORA  nn

Bueno, como sabrán el día 28 de abril del 2010 anuncie que posiblemente este fic tendría alguna continuación y que si llegaba a suceder, yo les avisaría con tiempo. Bueno, creo que el día ha llegado, tarde pero ya está aquí xD.

_**El fic es una pre cuela de este one shot y lleva por nombre "Anywhere", solo lleva el prólogo, pero ya lo he subido. A todo aquel que le interese, es invitado muy cordialmente a leerlo n.n. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el fic ha cambiado de nombre pero no es nada grave…solo lo cambie al ingles.**_

Esta nota de autora será borrada en un par de días, pero antes de que esto suceda_**, quiero darles las gracias a todas esas personas que me leen y comentan…muchísimas gracias, en serio que si n.n.**_

Bueno, creo que eso era todo. Donde vivo es la 1:10 a.m del día jueves y me muero de sueño.

_**Muchos saludos y nos leemos en "Anywhere" **_

_**Atte. Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n**_


End file.
